Life against Love
by lostladychrysalis
Summary: What would happen if Narku was dead and the wind tunnel stayed what happens when Kikyo turns evil and Rin starts to turn into a demon and who is this woman claiming to be Sesshamoru's wife. This is my first fic
1. Just the beginning

This is my first fic so please review

"Talking"

_Flashback_

Thinking

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's wrong? **Inuyasha!**"

"I smell wolf, Feh"

Kagome seems to the only one not seeing the disgust on Inuyasha face. Everyone knew that Koga meant nothing to Kagome and on some level Inuyasha knew it too, but Koga continue to

tell Kagome the words that he could not and it was the fear that one day Kagome will pick the wolf's words in the end that gave his disgusted face a fearful expression. Miruko leaned up

against a cherry blossom tree looking around to see Koga prepared to laugh at his friend's obvious display of jealousy then to be ashamed at his cruel denial of his feelings for Kagome.

Sango looked at Kagome, "I don't know how you put up with either one of them." Kagome just smiled, "Inuyasha is truly sweet and kind deep down and Koga is nice I guess" Sango shook

her head knowing that her friend was playing favorites; "If you asked me they both are idiots" Shippo now very alert hopped off Kagome's shoulder and ran to the edge of the woods and

stood next to a growling Kirara and a very upset Hayou, then out of the woods jumped Ayame. She walked pass the three demons and headed straight for Kagome. Inuyaha was not about

to be ignored jumped in her way, "Why you are here wolf wench and where the coward you call leader?" Kagome started to walk forward, she always wanted to befriend the girl and felt that

now was a good time if any to do so. Sango grabbed her arm, "I don't think that this is a friendly visit" Miruko now being coming more aware of the situation started to walk in front of the

girls, "Let's just see what she wants before we do anything". Ayame looked at everyone around the camp site and then looked back at Inuyasha "I'm here for Kagome and NO ONE will get in

my way especially not a WEAK hayou like you" She moved around Inuyasha and continued to Kagome. Now Kagome started to get a little worried. Inuyasha jumped up and stop right in front

of Ayame "WEAK, I will show you weak you miserable wolf" Not phase by the threat Ayame proceeded to walk towards Kagome. Kagome started to walk towards her in return with a smile on

her face, "Hello Ayame how is Koga and the rest of the pack?" Ayame's eyes glowed with fury then Sango stepped in between the two, "What is it that you want with Kagome, Ayame?" The

young wolf looked at the demon slayer and with a calm and emotionless voice stated her purpose. **"I want to kill her"**


	2. Fight for love

"Talking"

_Flashback_

Thinking

* * *

Kagome stumbled back two steps and fell over a root, "But why, Ayame?" Ayame as determined as ever stood her ground and thought about her purpose for being there. She had to do this,

this was the only way to protect all the she loved the most, "With you dead Koga will have no reason to venture out looking for you" Ayame started to move toward Kagome with sharp

claws. "Checking up on you, Have you no shame isn't this worthless mutt of a half demon good enough for you" Ayame took one swipe at Kagome and missed "Why do you need Koga too,

huh Why?" Ayame lunged at Kagome only to be stopped by Sango's hiraikotsu. Sango stared Ayame in the eyes. "This is foolish Ayame" Sango pushed the wolf back and to a hard swing that

Ayame dodged. "Everyone knows how Kagome feels about Kogua" in the mist of all the fighting Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and placed her up the cherry blossom tree Kagome lowered her

head thinking ,Yea everyone knows, Everyone but Inuyasha, I can't understand why he believes that I would ever leave him, especially for Koga. It's Inuyasha I love. Not that it mattered, 

the only person Inuyasha cares about is Kikyo. Kagome stared in his bright amber eyes "Stay here Kagome, I'll make sure your safe I promise"

Sango and Mirkou were in the mist of battling Ayame when Mirkou made one last plea to the young wolf, "Ayame we don't want to hurt you and you must know that Kagome has no desire to

be with Koga." Sango ducked Ayame's sharp

claws Mirkou grabbed the angry wolf "She just don't feel for him that way". Ayame shoved the monk off her and leaped in the air, "I don't care how SHE feels it's Koga I care about and **I will **

**do anything for Koga** even kill all of you" Inuyasha leaped down and ran towards Ayame, "You dumb wench, you will never touch Kagome" Ayame turn to face Inuyasha, "You wanna bet,

**JEWELS OF THE MOON**"

sharp pearl-like jewels flew from Ayame's claws Shippo dodged three before diving into a nearby bush. Mirkou deflected the jewels with his staff before he looked to

check on Sango who was using her hiraikotsu to protect Kirara and herself. Inuyasha leaped at her with his claws ready and yelled,

"**IRON REVERSE SOUL REAPER**"

Ayame managed to get out of the way before too much damaged happened but Inuyasha still sank his claws deep into her leg. Ayame fell into the ground, doubting her plan but determined

not to give up Ayame

looked at the hayou and screamed,

"**POISEN SHADOW**"

immediately Inuyasha's shadow pulled itself off the ground and started to attack him. Then the same thing happened to Mirkou and Sango. Soon Kagome could no longer just sit in the tree

and watch as her friends battled their own shadows for her. She jumped down from the tree determined to end this foolishness once

and for all. That's when she saw Inuyasha's shadow knocking him off his feet filled with fear for him Kagome ran to him screaming

"**IN-U-YASSSSH-AAAAA**"

then the whole world with silent all Inuyasha could hear was his shadow piercing flesh…..Kagome's flesh. He felt as if his heart broke. seeing the woman he grew to love lie limp in his arms

made Inuyasha snap he started crying and let out a deep scream filled with anguish

"**KA-GOOOOOO-MEEEEEEEE**"

Seeing her target lying limp Ayame called off the shadows but even though they were no longer fighting neither Sango or Mirkou dared to walk near the hayou, right now he would see any

and everyone to be a threat. Not feeling as confident as she should have Ayame slowly walked towards the crying half demon "it had to be done to protect Koga and the pack" sounding as

if she was talking more to herself then to anyone else. Inuyasha looked down at a very still Kagome.

It was his job to protect her, it was his job to give his life for her if necessary and he failed, he failed her. He slowly looked up at the demon that hurt his Kagome and his demon blood boiled

for revenge. "Kagome would have never harmed that dumb flea bag or that WEAK pack of yours" He slowly started to rise with Kagome in his arms and turn his back to the wolf "If you had

eyes in that tick infested head of yours you would have seen that Koga never had a chance with Kagome"

Inuyasha slowly walked toward the cherry blossom tree Ayame eyed him angrily; Did he not know how strong Koga is, how powerful he is that weak human tramp is

lucky that Koga would even look twice at her. Driven more by jealousy than anything else, Ayame yelled at the downcast hayou, "And why is that, you worthless waste of space?" She ran to

Inuyasha and push him, "Is it because she LOVES you"

Sango had enough of this she pulled her sword and was walking towards the wolf and Mirkou grab her arm Sango turn to face the monk, "She is asking for this Mirkou looked what she did to

Kagome" Mirkou looked at Ayame "I know what she did but think about why" Sango looked at the monk, "I don't understand, what are you talking about" Mirkou turned to look at his friend

carefully place Kagome at the base of the tree,

"Sango everyone say what will they would do for love by here we see three people not tell us what they would do for love but they are actually fighting for love and they are fighting with the

knowledge that the one they love will never be theirs" The half demon looked up at his friends and without words they knew what he wanted : to protect Kagome with their lives. Miroku

grabbed his friend's shoulder forcing the hayou to look into his eyes, "In your rage do not do anything that would bring Kagome any more heartache when she wakes up"

Inuyasha jerked away from the monk and looked back at Ayame and started to speak in a low growl "Kogua would never had a chance to have Kagome cause I would never **ALLOWED** him"

Ayame started to slowly step back looking at Inuyasha in unbelief while doubtful gray eyes met fire-filled amber ones. "I would have** KILLED** Kogua if he even tried!" That's when the hayou

smelt it the wolf's anger, fear, and unbelief. Her voice trembled with outrage "You would have _killed_ Kogua over this…" Ayame looked disgustedly at Kagome not understanding what power

this HUMAN had over them that would cause Kogua to abandon his pack and to make this half demon to believe he could take on the world. Ayame never hated anyone as much as she hated

THAT HUMAN RIGHT NOW!

Inuyasha pulled out his Testsagaisa and pointed at the wolf with it "I would kill anything and anyone who tried to take Kagome, she's mine she belongs to me

**I LOVE ****KAGOME**"

**WINDSCAR **

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

The scent of blood wasn't what stop Sesshomaru, it was the scent of the blood of that odd miko his idiot hayou of a brother keeps around then it was the scent of wolf and without turning

around said, "You are already too late wolf your woman has finished her purpose." The wolf leaped pass him without saying a word this Sesshomaru did not care why the wolf's woman

wished to harmed the mutt's woman what he did care about is this increasing spiritual pressure he felt coming from the same area.

Maybe he will stay around to see it's results. "Rin stay close" Out the corner of his eye Sesshomaru saw Rin stop what looked like stalking prey and ran closer to him. One day he will spend

some time to notice the obvious changes his young ward seemed to experiencing. Rin jumped from treetop to treetop while Sesshoramu watched from below. Ever since the attack Rin's aura 

has changed 

Sesshoramu couldn't help but remember the night he failed her.

Shaking away any feeling of guilt Sesshoramu called out "Rin, Ah uh Let us leave" Rin jumped down and ran after her Lord laughing all the way no one seem to notice the quick change in the

young ward's eyes from brown to silver.

* * *

**_Kogua's POV_**

Kogua leaped from tree to tree passing the mutt's brother without saying a word he had no time for the likes of him he had to go protect Ayame…..he mean Kagome… Kogua looked forward

growling at his own confusion. "Oh Ayame after this I'm going to chain you to the cave wall". Kogua got to the clearing just in time to hear the worthless mutt yell "**I LOVE KAGOME**" Kogua

saw Inuyasha lifting up his sword and he ran toward Ayame

**WINDSCAR **

Dust filled the air and Ayame thought she must be dead; she goaned as she felt a great weight pressing down on her , her head was killing her and smelled blood all over her. Then it finally

hit her…it wasn't her blood that she smelt all over her. Shaking with fear Ayame looked down and saw Kogua barely breathing on top of her holding his side. Filled with fear, guilt and regret

she threw herself on top of him screaming at the top of her lungs

"**KOGUA**"


End file.
